


11. Self-Sacrifice

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I have serious McPhee feels today, tw abuse, tw near death experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: McPhee wasn’t self-sacrificial. He tended to avoid people and situations and pretty much everything. Until one day he didn’t.





	11. Self-Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’M SORRY! I changed the entire storyline, I’m sorry! But you may like it.

McPhee sighed as he made his way to the Museum, shivering slightly as he self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself. Perhaps a coat would have been a better idea than his suit jacket, he thought to himself as he watched the snow falling around him.

It wasn’t unusual for McPhee’s insomnia to turn around and give him the middle finger, but he was _tired_ , which apparently was an invitation for his anxiety to turn up unannounced and throw a party.

Hence why he was on his way to the Museum at 3AM.

He spent a lot of evenings there, especially in the winter when the sun set sooner and rose later. He usually stayed until he was tired, then left to sleep and returned in the morning for work. Other days, he went home to sleep and came to work before the sun rose.

While the moon was out, McPhee had a family.

If someone had told him that a Night Guard and a bunch of Museum exhibits brought to life every night by a magic tablet were going to help him open up and adopt him into their little family, he’d have told them to sod right off.

He smiled when he grew closer to the end of the park, the Museum in sight, standing tall on the other side of the road.

Then he froze.

Through the remainder of the trees, a small form was visible in the middle of the road, wandering aimlessly.

“What the…?” McPhee picked up his pace, quickly approaching the figure.

There was a goddamn child in the middle of the road.

The glint of headlights reflecting against the wet road forced McPhee into action before he realised what he was doing and he ran; He grabbed the child around the middle and pulled them out the way of the oncoming taxi, falling to the floor as the driver zoomed past, honking angrily.

“Wanker!” McPhee cried after it, panting heavily as he turned his attention to the child in his arms. The poor thing was shivering, clinging to McPhee like he was a lifeline.

It took McPhee a moment to realise he was still sitting in the road with the child. He picked himself up and carried the trembling child to the sidewalk. Once safe, he gently put the child down and knelt down.

She couldn’t have been any older than 8.

“Are you okay?” McPhee asked. The girl nodded, looking up at McPhee with teary eyes before throwing herself at him, wrapping her trembling arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, no, shh…” McPhee whispered, rubbing her back. “Hasn’t your Mother ever told you about not playing in roads? O-or not going out when it’s dark?”

“Mommy’s dead.” The girl sniffed.

“I’m sorry...” McPhee whispered, pulling away before removing his jacket and wrapping it around the girl’s shoulders. “What’s your name, little one?”

“Naomi…”

“Hi, Naomi. I’m McPhee.” He smiled. “I work in this Museum here. Let’s go warm up, okay? Then I’ll call someone for you.” The girl nodded, gently gripping at McPhee’s shirt. As mcPhee stood, her grip moved down to his trouser leg. McPhee placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he guided her up the stairs and through the doors of the Museum.

“Hey, McPhee- What…?” Larry approached him, his eyes on the child clinging to the Museum directors leg. “Who…?”

“She was in the middle of the road, Larry.” McPhee sighed. “Some taxi driver nearly hit her, I can’t leave her out there.”

“No, no, of course not. Why don’t you, um… take her to the kitchen, get her something to eat?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

* * *

“Hungry, aren’t you?” McPhee smiled, watching the poor girl scoff down the biscuits he’d prepared for her. The girl nodded, shoving another biscuit in her mouth. “Naomi… what were you doing out so late at night?” The girl froze, looking down.

“I was hiding.”

“From…?” McPhee felt a familiar feeling of dread in his heart. If she said what he thought she was going to say…

“Daddy.”

Fuck.

“Wh-why?” McPhee forced himself to ask.

“He hurted me.” She sniffed. “And said I’m stupid...”

“Show me.” He encouraged softly. Naomi whimpered as she slid out her chair and turned her back to McPhee, holding her shirt up, but not quite enough for McPhee to see. He gently lifted the shirt higher, and immediately felt sick at the sight of multiple welts on her back, clearly made by a belt.

“Okay.” He whispered, dropping her shirt down. “Okay, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” He forced a smile. “Come here, little one” Naomi wasted no time scrambling into McPhee’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck once again. McPhee rubbed her arm, careful not to irritate the wounds. “Hey… do you wanna know a secret?”

“Okay…”

“This museum… it’s magic.”

“But…” Naomi pulled away. “Daddy says magic isn’t real.”

“That’s because he doesn’t believe in it.” McPhee smiled. “I didn’t believe in it either, but then… Well, let me make a phone call, then I’ll show you, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“This tablet,” McPhee turned from the Tablet to the girl on his hip. “It brings everything to life at night.”

“It does?”

“Yup. What’s your favourite historical person?”

“We’re learning about Romans at school.” Naomi told him.

“You’re in luck.” McPhee smiled. “We have a Roman. We have a whole army of Roman’s.”

“Can we go see?!” The girl asked excitedly, perking up almost immediately.

“Of course.”

* * *

“Octavius?” McPhee called, Naomi still on his hip, watching in amazement as multiple exhibits walked past them on their way to the hall of miniatures. “Octavius?”

“Sir McPhee!” McPhee smiled when he spotted the tiny Roman on the bench with Jedediah. “And who is this fair maiden?” Octavius asked, bowing to the girl, who giggled.

“This is Naomi. She wanted to meet some Romans.” McPhee explained.

“Ey, what about cowboys?” Jedediah cried. “Surely ya wanna meet a cowboy too, don’t ya?”

“No-one wants to meet you, Jedediah.” Octavius smirked. Jedediah gasped in mock horror, making Naomi giggle.

“At least I ain’t gotta wear a skirt.” Naomi squealed with laughter, resting her head against McPhee’s shoulder as she watched the two miniatures play-fight. McPhee, on the other hand, paid no attention to the miniatures, his focus on the girl that had just snuggled up to him.

His heart broke once again when he remembered why she was there.

* * *

“That was fun!” Naomi giggled as McPhee carried her out to the main hall.

“They’re funny, aren’t they.” McPhee smiled. “Hey, do you want to see a real life dinosaur?”

“A dinosaur?!” Naomi gasped. “Yes please!”

McPhee chuckled before whistling loudly. The hall was silent for a moment, until Rexy bounded in, his tail wagging wildly. Naomi squealed excitedly as Rexy bowed his head down.

“This is Rexy. I don’t usually let anyone do this, but you’re a special little girl, so… Do you wanna stroke him?” McPhee asked, stroking Rexy’s head to demonstrate that the dinosaur was gentle. Naomi giggled, copying McPhee.

“He’s so cute!”

McPhee couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.

* * *

“Ready?” McPhee grinned down at the girl on his lap. “One, two…”

“Three!” Naomi cried. McPhee pushed off the wall in front of his, sending the office chair they were sitting on rolling across his office. They hit the opposite wall with a yelp, laughing as they fell out the chair. “Again! Again!”

“McPhee?” McPhee looked up to see Larry with Police Officers either side of him. “Did you call these guys?”

“Um, yes.” McPhee cleared his throat, standing with Naomi on his hip. “Hi.”

“Morning.” The Officers greeted him.

“Is this the girl?” One Officer stepped forward, moving to take Naomi from him.

Naomi whimpered.

“It’s okay.” McPhee whispered. “They know about what your Daddy did, they’re going to make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

“Promise?” Naomi asked.

“I promise.” McPhee smiled.

* * *

McPhee showed the Officers the girl’s back, explaining how he’d found her and what she’d said to him. The officers agreed to take the girl to social services and arrest her Father.

“Will I see you again?” Naomi asked, blinking pleadingly at McPhee as she nestled against the younger officer. McPhee smiled.

“You can visit here anytime you like.” McPhee whispered, trying not to let his voice break. “You go with them, okay?”

“Okay.” Naomi yawned. “Thank you for showing me the magic.”

McPhee couldn’t bring himself to speak as he watched the Officers take the girl from his office. Larry approached him.

“You okay?”

“No.” McPhee forced a smile. “What’s wrong with people?”

“There’s a few arseholes out there.” Larry whispered. “But then there’s people like you.”

“You what…?”

“You made that girl’s night. You saved her life, probably twice. She’s never going to forget what you did for her.” Larry smiled, patting McPhee’s back. “And you say you hate kids.”

“Hm.” McPhee bit his lip. Larry frowned.

“Did you… did you ever smile as a kid?” Larry asked. “Like, did you have at least one moment where you were happy…?”

“Yeah.” McPhee smiled fondly. “We were having a picnic; Me, Mom and Dad. We sat on a rug like a normal family as ate cold pizza. No pineapple, of course.” Larry laughed at that. “Anyway, this huge dog came over and almost knocked me down and ate my pizza. Dad picked me up and kept me out of the dogs reach while yelling at it to go away. When it left, he put me down and gave me his slice. I-I don’t know, it’s just… It makes me smile.”

“I’m glad you have that.” Larry pat McPhee’s shoulder. “Sun’s nearly up. I better-”

“Yeah.” McPhee nodded. Larry turned to leave, stopping at the door.

“I’m still here if you wanna talk.” Larry reminded him. “Whenever you need.” And with that, he left, leaving McPhee with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
